Awkward Encounters
by booksmartbookworm
Summary: Before she thought life could get any more confusing a mysterious boy turns up and turns Cammie's world upside down. Join Cammie and Zach as there relationship grows or breaks down. And laugh at all the awkward moments. No spys. No coc. First Fanfiction. xxx
1. Chapter 1: Easy Questions

Awkward Encounters

**A/N Hey everyone, you have heard this a million and 1 times so I'm gonna get it over and done with… This is my first fan fic blah blah blah, Hope you like it blah blah blah, disclaimer I don't own Gallagher girls blah blah blah, Let us begin…**

Chapter 1: Easy Questions

Cammie pov

"Right class let's end with a few easy questions" Mr Solomon said emphasising on the word easy so right away I knew I was in for a treat. Mr Solomon was that sort of teacher but even I have to admit that he is hotter than your average 'that sort of teacher' and if all of us girls were 20 years older, then we would be all over him, dreamy eyes, abs, that sort of thing. So anyway he's that sort of teacher who is very strict, wait no very, very, very, very, very, I think you get the point very strict. I mean a student turned up 1 minute late and it was like the wolves descended. And did I mention that this is top class, No? Well it is, so if you get what Mr Solomon calls an _EASY QUESTION _wrong, well let's just say you will never see the light of day again.

He turned around and looked right at me, _Please don't pick me, please! _"Miss Morgan please answer me this…" _Really? Just my luck! "…_ if I have 15 apples and give away 12 apples and then a chicken lays 3 eggs what is the circumference of the Ferris wheel in south Asia added onto the length of the Great Wall of China?" Just so you know he didn't actually say that but he might as well have said it compared to the question he really asked. "Ummmm" And then just my luck, the bell rang, saved by the bell, _thank god! Love you bell! "_Right class unfortunately our time has come to an end…" He always does this, pauses for effect waiting for a reaction from us. Then everyone gave out the most sarcastic awwwwwwwwwww ever. "See you next lesson, class dismissed!" _WOOOOOOHOOOO._

"CAMMIE!" I turned around and saw a very enthusiastic person skipping, no more like galloping down the corridors with two worn out girls running behind her to try and keep up. They skidded to a holt right in front of me "Gee liz how much energy can one girl have after a 2 hour session on the Animals of the Amazon?" That's Macey and even I have to admit even she can rock the 'just ran 5 miles look' I mean WOW! You see, let me tell you about Macey. Imagine a party filled with both guys and girls and then Macey walks in, not only is she a man magnet she is also technically a girl magnet as all they want to be is Macey. "What do you mean? That was a really fun lesson and it was 2.5 hours long not 2 actually!" Yep that's Liz the queen of all geeks who remembers anything she reads. Plus fun spelt out for Liz is reading two encyclopaedias side by side then writing a 7 page essay about them. "Forget about that tell her what we just saw Macey, TELL HER!" And last but not least that's Bex and yeah she is the hyperactive, let's do it bull in a China shop style and right now if we were actually standing in a China shop nothing would survive, she was revved up and ready to go. And I'm going to give you a piece of advice, never get on the wrong side of her, if you do, turn around when possible and LEG IT! Because nobody and I mean NOBODY has EVER beat Bex in a fight so try not to annoy her and NEVER, EVER call her by her full name Rebecca, she will LITERALLY kill you. "Just tell me guys!" I was getting impatient. Macey answered this time "Two words, NEW GUY!" _OMG! _You see we NEVER have new people at ST. Josephs so this was kinda unusual, especially since it was a GUY! _"_And I Macey Mchenrey have, wait for it, DIBBS!" She then turned around and ran off down the corridor "That's totally not fair!" WOW, HOLD UP, DID BEX JUST, WHINE? I MUST HAVE HEARD WRONG! This dude must be HOT! "Macey wait" I couldn't help myself I had to see, I ran off after her. Bex and Liz followed behind.

I met up with Macey at the other end of school and she looked confused. "I can't find him anywhere! Where is he? OMG what the hell is wrong with me, Cammie help me, I'm turning into a stalker!" She said this whilst sliding slowly down the lockers behind her until she was sitting on the floor. I was still tired out from running to catch up with Macey so I sat down next to her. "Don't worry you…" But I couldn't finish, a guy on a skateboard nearly ran over us as he skateboarded down the halls like he didn't give a care in the world , I tried to see who it was but unfortunately he had his hood up so I couldn't see his face. _What a loser! Trying to run us over! _But then I realised, "Was that _him?_" I asked although I already knew the answer. "Yep, JERK!" She yelled the last bit down the hall at the skater boy just as Bex and Liz arrived round the corner. "He wasn't my type anyway!" Mace said as she was standing up "Mine neither"-Bex "Same"- Liz. "I probably would have thought he was ugly anyway" "What you guys got next?" I asked this as we are not in the same classes, we chose our options ages ago and we all want different jobs. "I got Calculous WOOOHOO!" Of course that was Liz. "P.E"-Bex "Textiles, what you got cam?- Macey "I got Chemistry, woohoo!" Obviously that was sarcastic. And just like that the bell went "SEE-YA!"

Chemistry, the king of confusing subjects! I walked into the classroom 5 minutes late and the teacher didn't mind. That's the best thing about Chemistry, the subject, hate it, but the teacher love her. Miss Dabney is the most amazing teacher EVER! She looks light she could have been royal at one point in her life, plus she is one of the nicest people you will ever meet and she just gives of a regal personality. "Right everyone before we begin I would love to introduce you to our new pupil who will be in most of your classes, actually I would have liked to but he is running a little late…" Just as she says this he walks in, at first I was looking at my book not wanting to see him but when I looked up I swear my jaw dropped half way to the centre of the earth! One word HOT, no that's not the right word for that 6 pack and those chiselled abs or even that jaw line! Even those dreamy green that I could stare at for hours would not be called hot, his punky black hair just shouted handsome and well, the biceps…Right let me explain, imagine HOT then times it by like 100000000000000000000 and then you still won't have… Wait I don't his name! As if just on cue "Please introduce yourself to the class Mr Goode" "Hi my names Zach Goode and I now go to ST. Josephs" OMG THAT VOICE, THAT TONE OF VOICE. OMG! He then looked right at me and WINKED! ACTUAL WINKEDGE! I swear a little bit of drool just escaped my mouth and that's not the best of it "Zach, why don't you go and sit down next to Cammie over there, you can be partners for the rest of the year" MY MIND JUST LITERALLY EXPLODED! LITERALLY! _OMG HE'S WALKING OVER ACT COOL CAMMIE, ACT COOL, JUST SAY SOMETHING. HE'S JUST SAT DOWN NEXT TO YOU AND SAID HI, SAY SOMETHING! "Sup!" OMG I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT, KILL ME NOW, KILL ME NOW!_ As if right on que he laughed OMG THAT SEXY LAUGH! "And you are?" CAMMIE HE JUST ASKED YOU A QUESTION, ANSWER IT AND STOP THINKING ABOUT ALL THE KIDS YOUR GONNA HAVE AND WHAT YOUR WEDDING VOWS ARE GONNA BE AND HOW YOUR LIFE IS NOW PLANNED OUT AHEAD OF YOU AND HOW NO ONE COULD EVER CHANGE THAT."C C CCAM M IE?"

"Cammie, that's a nice name"

**A/N Right so what do you think? Is there something you think I did wrong, just a simple UPDATE or THAT SUCKED would be fine I will TRY and update tomorrow even though I have a dance comp in Blackpool! Speak soon booksmartbookworm xoxoxoxo First comment will get a character in the next chapter based on your pen name and the comment that makes me smile the most will also get a character xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: All I can think about

Awkward Encounters

**A/N Thnx for the feedback, it felt great to read positive words about my work, love you guys. Shout outs…**

**(My first comment-) Believe514- thnx, glad you found it funny and hopefully I will try and update every other day or if I'm feeling like it, every day. Plus as you were my first comment I promised a character so I was thinking I would turn you into a teacher - she will be called miss Bell. Xx**

**That blue Girl- Haha love you, and don't worry I love criticism as it will make me better. And if its ok I might have a job for you! When I update, if I do something wrong or something you don't like, tell me what it is and I will fix it xx**

**Theonelives- Will do after this chapter, thanx for the advice xx**

**Love you guys, keep the reviews coming. Xx Here it is, the next chapter which I have got to say is a lot longer than I thought it would have been, but anyway ENJOY :)!**

Chapter 2: All I can think about

Cammie pov

He gets on my bus. He's in all my classes. He eats lunch where I eat mine. I see him nearly every day, but it still doesn't seem enough. I think about him when he's not there. And think about him when I get home. In fact I'm thinking about him right now. His eyes, so green that I could stare into them for days and never get bored of them. His hair, so fluffy and handsome that I could use his head as a pillow! And of course never forget that 6 pack. MMMMHMMM. Ok I admit it I got hit really hard by this crush. Fine, really, really, really hard but, I mean who wouldn't? He's all I can think about.

"Cammie, Cammie, Cammie, OH MY GOD STOP DAY DREAMING!" This was Bex, who was sat next to me on my bed, yelling in my face and had probably been doing this for the past 5 minutes trying to get my attention and failing. I mean come on, who would want to stop daydreaming about Zach leaning in to kiss y…

"OH MY GOD CAMMIE, SNAP OUT OF IT!" That was Bex again and before I got that kiss, she woke me up from my daydream! HE WAS GOING TO KISS ME, well ok not literally but still no one and I mean no one, wakes up from 'THE ZONE', EVER. **(A/N redheadcammie02 :) ;) xx )**

"THIS BETTER BE GOOD BEX!" I said this a lot more maliciously than it looked because when I turned around to look at Macey and Liz they looked pretty scared. But who would blame em? Especially when they know what I'm like when I've been woke up from 'the zone'.

"WOW Cammie I knew you were in 'the zone' but, Jesus!" Bex said that of course, as she would be the only one right now to be brave enough to tick me off even more than I already am, especially since she was the one waking me from that AMAZING daydream about Zach. Zach _sigh, _Zachy, Zachy, Zach…

"Cam, HELLO? You're zoning out again!" This was Macey who had just come over from my computer having been on FB.

"Sorry guys!" But still not 'that' sorry. It is Zach.

"Gee Cam that crush hit you harder than a brick to the head, and that's a whole lot of atoms squashed together so that would be quite painful." Of course that was Liz who I don't know how, but always seems to fit science or maths into every sentence.

"Anyway that doesn't matter, what does is that we just found out that a guy from our school likes you!" Macey gave me this news with the most enthusiasm possible, this was her favourite subject though and if you're wondering what that is, its GOSSIP! (**A/N If only that was a subject!) **

"OMG is it that creepy guy who I swear keeps stalking me everywhere?"

"NO! But you should probably tell somebody about that. Anyway it's JOSH ABRAMS!" This was Macey but I'm not gonna tell you how she said it because at this moment of time that didn't matter. Let me tell you about Josh… Have you ever heard of the saying 'she's the ultimate girl next door?' well this was josh but obviously the ultimate GUY next door. Everyone and I mean everyone somewhere deep down has a teenie, tiny crush on Josh in them. Nobody has ever said no to josh when he asks them out and to be honest I'm sure when he's dating, everyone somewhere deep down inside of them dies without them knowing. So now you know why im like EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! JOSH ABRAMS LIKES ME! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

"Well say something cammie!" I don't know who said that but I'm sure everyone was thinking it, I had been quiet for quite a long time now.

"4 words, EMERGENCY, IGGY AZALEA PARTY!" (**A/N Sorry redheadcammie02 I couldn't help myself it was such a goode ideaxxx ly) **You see we have these emergency Iggy azalea party's only when it's an emergency like when one of us in down in the dumps or when we have to celebrate something and this, (pause for effect) is something to celebrate!

1 hour and 50 minutes later our party finally finished and we all went downstairs to say bye to each other. "Bye Mr Morgan!" The girls shouted to my dad as we went outside. It's just been me and my dad for the past 10 years as my mum passed away in a car crash a while ago. Me and my dad never talk much but sometimes that's a good thing, like now when I've just said bye to my friends, some dads will ask how all your friends are and what you did. But not my dad, he just sits in front of the box and says nothing. But that's the best thing about dad, he doesn't hover. (**A/N Does anyone remember this quote from a movie/book, comment the answer ;)xx_) **

He was on the bus the next morning, Zach I mean, not josh. There was no more seats left on the bus apart from next to Zach, reality does this sometimes, really confuses your life I mean. I paid for my ticket and walked up to the isle where Zach was seated on the inside seat. He saw me walking down the aisle, smiled and gestured his head towards the empty seat next to him. THANK YOU! BECAUSE I DON'T THINK I WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO GET ANY WORDS OUT. I nodded and he stood up and gestured again with his head for me to sit down. WHY DID HE HAVE TO DO THAT? HE COULD OF JUST SCOOTED OVER AND LET ME SIT ON THE OTHER SEAT. It would have probably stopped the dirty looks I was getting from other girls as well. But I guess that's Zach. "Hi Cammie."Omg Cammie answer!

"Hi Zach" OMG SCORE! I ACTUALLY PERFORMED FULL WORDS IN FRONT ON ZACH WOOHOO! He was about to say something else but was stopped when the bus ran over a pot hole in the road which caused, (wait for it, take a deep breath, you gonna need it) me to slide/jump on top of Zach. He gave me a smug look and Said in the most cockiest tone ever "Cammie, if you wanted to sit on my lap, you should just have asked. I felt myself turning bright red as I climbed back off Zach, (I NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD BE SAYING THAT…) WHY DIDN'T BUS'S HAVE SEAT BELTS IT WOULD BE A LOT EASIE… The bus ran over another pot hole and just my luck I landed AGAIN, on top of Zach.

"Now you're just teasing me Cam!" I don't think he could have said that any more smugly than he just said that. Anyway back to me… KILL ME NOW, KILL ME NOW, KILL ME NOW! We were really close to school now so I relaxed a bit, it would be over soon. THANK GOD! I DON'T THINK I COULD HANDLE ANY MORE. But of course fate hates me so when the bus stopped at school Zach, being the gentleman he is let everyone get off the bus before him which also made me wait as I was sat next to him and couldn't squeeze past. When everyone else was off Zach, finally moved and motioned for me to go in front. I started walking down the aisle when the bus jerked forward a bit causing me to FALL BACKWARDS INTO ZACH. He caught me in a dip and said…

"We really have to stop meeting like this Cammie." He then Winked at me and walked off the bus. Let me just tell you, every thought that I had of Josh from the previous day just vanished completely into thin air. Now Zach really was all I can think about.

**A/N Right plz comment, I love it when people comment and I always do shout outs to the people who do comment and I always answer all the questions. I also love it when people write some criticism because it makes me a better writer xx Speak soon booksmartbookworm xoxox First comment will get to invent a sentence for me to put in my 4****th**** chapter and my favourite comment will get a character. Love you guys xxx **


	3. Chapter 3: Romeo and Juliet

Awkward Encounters

**A/N Guys I have to say that the comments I got from my last chapter were, even better than my first lot. Hope you guys keep reviewing and ENJOYING! School got snowed off today and since it's been a few days since I updated I thought I would today XX Shoutouts...**

**gallaghergirls13bye: I have only just stopped smiling because of your review. I am really glad that I cheered you up after a dreaded Chemistry test and that I made you laugh. I hope you keep reviewing. Also your review was my favourite so you can inbox me as soon as possible with a sentence that I can put in my story, it could be stupid, it could be romantic, your choice xx**

**Thatbluegirl: I'm really happy that you are still keeping up with my story. I'm sorry but I unfortunately have no money to spare haha :( But as soon as I get home I will be straight on youtube to check out the workday release. Plus you were my first chapter 2 review so you get a character named after you. I'm going to make you into a tomboy character nicknamed blue! She will be Cammie's partner in English ! xx**

**Softball185: Thanx, Plz keep reviewing x**

**Sorry if I missed out any shoutouts but I'm having to rush this chapter so here you have it, Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3: Romeo and Juliet

It became routine now. He would get on the bus and I would sit next to him. I would get on the bus and he would sit next to me. And then, sometimes, when the bus was basically empty he would still choose to sit next to ME! Wait I don't think you heard right, MEEEEEEEEEEEEE! We never have a full blown conversations but, you know what (Imagine very BIG hand gestures) it's enough for me! Please excuse me for this but EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. (Get my breath back) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Right, and I'm back. Wait no, not quite, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Now I am. … Actually, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE...

English... With Miss Bell...= Eughhhhhhh! Although... If I think about it I am sat right behind Zach. So, on the plus side it means I can check him out without getting caught. Well, not by him anyway. Miss Bell is the most beautiful woman ever; she is fresh out of university and is EVERY girl's role model (Well apart from head girl Tina!). She is just, well, how do I explain it? Exactly like Belle, from the Disney movie beauty and the beast! She could be a long lost cousin or something! "Class, today we are going to be learni..." And... Wait for it... I zoned out. My attention then got drawn to the back of Zach's head. His hair was spiky today and it made him look, hot, H.O.T. He had his feet propped up on a chair in front of him and was slouched in a position that made him look completely and utterly not interested in anything that was going on around him AKA: The most sexiest look ever! I was going on to appreciate his back (and lower ;) ) when three words that miss Bell said popped out to me, and by the looks of it, it got Zach's attention as well, well actually only for about two seconds before he then went back to daydreaming…

"... Romeo and Juliet! We will be staging a production of Romeo and Juliet in 1 month time and instead of all your English lessons you will have drama! In a few minutes we will pick names out of a hat to decide who plays who!", "While I sort out the hat, please right down all the characters that you can think of that are in Romeo and Juliet!" No thank-you I have more important stuff to deal with, and if you're wondering what that is, it's daydreaming...

_"Romeo, Romeo, where for art though Romeo?" _Actually speed it on a bit... _He reached in to kiss me and... _"Hello! Cammie?" That was Blue, she's my English partner and sometimes she is my Zach daydreamer partner in crime."Cammie, haha you zoned out again! They are about to announce the parts!" _Right come on human race, you're not usually on my side but this time, I'm begging you, be on my side! _

"And Romeo is... ZACH!" Zach then sat up abruptly after being broke out of his daydream and leaned over to his mate next to him and whispered something to him. Probably something like why his name was just shouted out. He then nodded and leaned back over smiling. _That's it human race, half the way there... _"And now, the time all you girls have been waiting for, Juliet is..." All the girls then held their breath and crossed their fingers... "Juliet is ..." _Cammie Morgan! _"TINA!" WELL DONE HUMAN RACE, WAY TO RUB IT IN MY FACE, GO F*** YOURSELF! All Tina's 'followers' then burst out shouting and screaming while all Tina did was sit there with a smug look on her face. _Cammie calm down, please do not stand up and walk over there and punch her in the face! You are better than this. __And again, like a life saver it is, the bell rang… THANK-YOU!_

_"The other parts I will put up on the door in five minutes!"_

_When I got outside of class Macey, Liz and Bex were all waiting for me with sympathetic looking faces. "Who told you?" I knew they knew so why not ask? _

_"Well nobody told us, it was the way that Tina and her 'followers' came out the classroom re-creating the whole lesson, with just their mouths!" This was Macey, always the one for the drama. "Any way, what part did you get?" _

_"I don't really know yet, but I hope it's something good!" __Watch me get a s*** part now!_

_"__Right everyone, the parts are up!" Miss Bell came out the classroom and pinned up a sheet on the door, a stampede of my classmates (Including me, Bex, Macey and Liz.) ran to the door and nearly trampled Miss Bell to death. She then retreated into the classroom…_

_"Hey guys, can you see what I got?"_

_"Yeah I see it, it says that you're a… 'COUGH'!"-Macey_

_"A what?!"_

_"A 'COUGH'!"-Macey, again. I then pushed my way forward towards the board and saw…_

_Amelia- Capulet's Wife  
Simon- Tybalt_

_…_

_Cammie- Tree 1_

_A FRICKEN TREE! I, NOT ONLY DIDN'T GET THE PART OF JULIET, BUT I GOT PICKED AS A TREE! WAY TO GO HUMAN RACE! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS! The girls then came over to me trying to, and most definitely failing to cheer me up. And then human race decided to give me one more slap in the face… As my friends one by one realised that I was a tree, I think they had a moment, not only were my friends failing at cheering me up, but they were trying to hold back laughs, but that wasn't the worst part because guys it then happened, __take a deep breath people__ because… the corny jokes came…_

_"Aww you poor sap!"_

_"I'm still rooting for you!"_

_"Miss Bell was barking up the wrong tree!"_

_"Guys I'm stumped, I got no more jokes left, I might just leave!"_

_"YOU GUYS DONE YET?!" I mean what the hell is wrong with the guys? _

_"Sorry Cammie, I know that really trunk, I mean stunk, it really stunk what we did. And NOW I'm finished!"-Bex, what a douche! But I couldn't help it, I then burst out laughing, and as all good friends should do, they followed in pursuit! It was then that we turned around and started walking to our lockers that we saw Zach talking to Josh Abrams, and guys, they were both staring at me! They then started shouting something at me but I had zoned out, I was about to wave when something hit me slam in the face, something hard and smooth, and also something that caused me to black out because people, what I'm about to say will be hard for you to hear, I walked straight into a door! A DOOR! I MEAN, WHO WOULD PUT A DOOR THERE? The last thing I remembered was everyone, including Zach and Josh, running over to me before I hit the ground. And guys, guess who was there to catch me (quite literally) from the most humiliating time of school history, ZACH! He ran over and before I rebounded and hit the ground he caught me in a dip, and guys, right before it all went black I felt him pick me up and carry me, bridal style to the nurse._

_**A/N I don't think this chapter was as good as my last two and I think that I went wrong in some bits… Please tell where that is xx**_


	4. Chapter 4: cheer and chant

Awkward Encounters

**A/N I had really positive reviews for my last chapter and I was smiling none stop when I went to bed! So thank-you guys. This chapter was the hardest to write so far and I think also the longest so I hope you enjoy! I have also had mixed reviews on Josh, some of you think I should make zach jealous with a bit of jammie but then some of you think I should have never put Josh in the story, so I have thought of a way to use both ideas. Shout outs!...**

**Theonelives- you read my mind!**

**Thatbluegirl- tbh I don't know if you were complementing me or insulting me (haha) but yh I totally get you and don't worry Jammie won't last that long...**

**Redheadcammie02- 'wink' 'wink' 'nudge' 'nudge' xx**

**Gallaghergirls13bye- it's great pming you and I'm so happy that AGAIN I made you smile. I am going to use your sentence in the next chapter like I promised xx**

Chapter 4: cheer and chant

My favourite time of the day, BUS TIME! And today I definitely needed it after two whole whole hours of watching Tina stare googly eyed at MY FUTURE HUBBY! Okay well he isn't really, YET! So I had to sit through drama for two hours and then I had to sit behind Tina in maths while all she talked about was how Zach was sooooo into her! I mean come on, WORST 4 HOURS OF MY LIFE! So I was really looking forward to my bus time.

But when I got on the bus, Sat next to Zach was Tina! TINA! I MEAN COME ON!I got on the bus, gave Tina a look which said, BITCH and then my eyes flickered to someone, a guy even, who never gets on our bus. He was sat at the back of the bus and was gesturing for me to sit next to him. The guy was Josh Abrams! Wait sorry I don't think I said that right, rewind ... THE GUY WAS JOSH ABRAMS! I nervously walked, no, wobbled over to Josh and sat next to him. And I'm sure I imagined it but I thought I saw a flash of hurt come over Zach's face. Josh then gave me his signature smirk and all I could think of was that Zach rocked it much better than Josh, and at a time like this as well! But even after thinking about that my heart still flipped and did a little dance. He then spoke to me, for the first time in ever.

"Cammie, I'm here to ask you something..." HERE IT COMES!... "On Friday after my football game, do you want to meet up for a bit?" CAMMIE, BREATH! INHALE, EXHALE!

"YES!" WOW CAM, THAT SOUNDED A BIT NEEDY, SAY SOMETHING, QUICK."I mean if you want, yeah, okay!" NAILED IT!

"Okay, see you then!" He then got up, pressed the button and walked off the bus. Two girls then turned around with shocked faces and started talking to me.

"Was that really Josh!"

"Did he just ask you out?" This was then followed by squeals and giggles, and not from me! This conversation went on for about 30 minutes before I finally got off the bus.

When I got home I was going to ring Bex, Liz and Macey for an emergency meeting, but I didn't have to because standing in front of my house was exactly the people I wanted to see.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Haven't you checked yet? ITS ALL OVER FACEBOOK, INSTAGRAM, TWITTER, YOU NAME A SOCIAL MEDIA SITE, AND ITS ON IT!" OMG WHAT COULD POSSIBLY BE ON THE INTERNET?! IT CAN'T BE AS EMBARRASSING AS 3RD GRADE WHEN SOMEBODY POSTED ALL OVER THE INTERNET WHO MY BIGGEST CRUSH WAS! BUT STILL ITS ENOUGH FOR MY FRIENDS TO RUN OVER HERE!

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" I said this whilst running inside the house to check my laptop. And when I logged on it was there! Relief flooded through me as I read what Macey was talking about. All over facebook was news about mine and Josh 's date. THEW! Wait... News about mine and Josh 's date is ALL OVER social media, and just on Facebook 5,854 people already know about it, and it only got put up 10 minutes ago! Wait now 5,864! Can my life stay private? I guess not!

I turned around and saw all my friends jumping up and down! Gee's it just a date, with Josh. Wait, who am I kidding it's a date, with Josh!

"Cammie!"- Macey "why didn't you tell us?!"

"I only got asked 5 minutes ago!"

"Well I think every other person knew about it before us!" Bex said this whilst holding up her iPhone and I saw that the 5,864 had moved up to 6,104! We then all burst out laughing and randomly out of the blue I said something which I realised I had been thinking about ever since Josh asked me out...

"Guys, I still like Zach." I said it really fast and suddenly but they still heard me loud and clear. "And I know that he is going out with Tina but I still like him." They didn't say anything for a few minutes but then Macey said..

"We know Cam" "We've always known" OKAY, CREEPY MUCH?

"I want to make him like me more, how can I do that?"

"What do the most popular girls all have in common?" I thought about it for a bit and then I had it!...

"I got it guys! Now shoo, I have some cheerleading rules to learn about!" I know, I'm a genius aren't I? All my friends faces then dropped and they started laughing really forcefully.

"Nice joke Cammie but..." They couldn't finish their sentence because I had shoved them out the door and locked it behind them, I have some work to do!

"Okay guys, welcome to cheer try outs!" All girls then cheered apart from me, LAME !(**A/N No offence to any fellow cheerleaders out there, just so you know, I'm a cheerleader too xx) **"For the next two hours I will be assessing you on dance ability, tumbling ability, flexibility and spirit!" Oh great! (See the sarcasm?) Two whole hours of cheesy hell! How lucky am I? DO IT FOR ZACH!

"Okay guys, I have some great news!" Get on with it! My legs cannot possibly hold me for any longer! "You all got in!" The hall was filled with girly giggles and squeals as everyone ran, grabbed their stuff and made their way out. BUT ALL I DID WAS COLLAPSE ON THE GROUND! Thank God no one was there to see me! But of course, the world/ universe hates me so this happened...

"Hey, do you want some help?" OMG HELP ME ! I looked up and saw standing over me was Zach, but not only that, he was in his football gear and was drenched in sweat! But actually, that made him look hotter! "If you don't want any help I can go?"

"NO! I mean, some help would be nice." He then gave me his signature smirk which backed up my fact that Zach's smirk will ALWAYS better than Josh 's! He then reached out his hand and basically picked me up. "Thanks, I hate cheerleading, it quite literally kills me!"

"Then why do it?" CAMMIE, just be honest!

"I'm trying to make some guy like me more" I then blushed! Could this day get any worse? Yes, yes it could!...

"Well if I were that lucky guy" WHICH YOU ARE! "I wouldn't want you to turn into one of those stuck-up bitches!" OMG HOW MORE DREAMY COULD THIS GUY GET? Well, the answer to that question is yes, yes he could...

"You going home now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondered if you were getting on the bus"

"Okay"

The bus ride was heavenly! All I did was stare at Zach from the corner of my eye and he didn't even notice! But of course I recked it, like I usually do...

"Hey Cammie?"

"Yeah?" That was more of a sigh but I think he heard.

"Haven't we just drove past your stop?" I looked outside the window and as always, he was right.

"S***!, stop the bus!" The bus then stopped and I could hear Zach laughing, he then spoke...

"Oh and Cammie, one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Dont trust Josh, he's a jerk" I didn't know what to say to that so I just got of the bus and walked back home.

**A/N Hey xx Btw, Jammie haters don't worrie, just wait until a few more chapters have gone by and then you will understand how important it was/is to have Josh in the story xx This was the first time I put a chapter up without sending the story to one of my friends first so please tell me where I went wrong! Ly guys xxx - booksmartbookworm xx **


	5. Chapter 5: Complicated

Awkward Encounters

**A/N So so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in ages and this time I don't even have an excuse this time. You all probably hate me so to make it up to you I will be posting two chapters or more (but don't hold your breath...) this week. Again sorry but I just got caught up in, um, stuff? Yeah I know still not an excuse, SORRY! Love you guys xxx SHOUT OUTS! YAY!...**

**BooksLover2000: OKAY! XXX**

**I'm a guest: You may not read this but thank you for your comment. xx**

**Miaadventure: Its fine I love criticism and tbh it wasn't even criticism, it was just some help. And the only reason I use ellipsis is to make it look more professional haha xxx**

**Gallaghergirls13BYE: AGAIN your comment made me smile for ages, and ages, and ages and well I think u get the point haha. And I hope you had a great time at the party and keep me updated on this crush! xxx**

**If I missed anyone out sorry. But now get ready for the longest, zammiest, awkwardest, tensionalest (if that's even a word) chapter so far... Drum roll please...**

Chapter 5: Complicated

*BELL RINGS* FINALLY! TWO HOURS OF CALCULOUS BACK TO BACK, I mean come on, how hard can teachers be on us. And I didn't just have to deal with that I had to deal with Tina! And who else would she be talking about than Zach? From what I was trying not to but not helping hearing was that basically her and Zach are going out. I know right!, Major gut deflation or what? But it doesn't really matter anyway because if you already forgot I have a date with JOSH ABRAMS! I didn't actually hear Tina say the words "Me and Zach are going out!" or anything but the rumors and Tina's gob say it all! Anyway, just like the 'not-at-all-selfish' person I am, back to me...

The bell just rang and its a Thursday which can only mean one thing... ME TIME! I know how lame that sounds and everything but if you didn't already know it, I play guitar and even if I do say so myself I can also sing REALLY well. (IKR, how modest am I?) So anyway on Thursdays I come down to the drama room, which is always free on a Thursday, and I practice and write song lyrics. (Yeah you heard right I write music! How cool can I get?) This is the only time I get to practice as I have really bad stage fright. Okay fine, really, really, really bad stage fright. Lets just say that if I had to sing to save the rest of world from destruction and there was a blind, death, motionless person standing in the room where I was supposed to sing in lets just say if I were you I would grab my loved ones close as no way in human egsitence would I sing with that guy in the room. So yeah, Thursdays are the only day I can unleash the inner me. Anyway where was I? Oh yeah ME TIME!

"See-ya cam"-Macey

"see-ya bitch!"- of course Bex, who else would say that?

"Bye-bye Cammie"-Last but not least Liz.

"See-ya girls, text me!" I then started walking away but stopped them and added one last thing..."But not when I'm in the zone, never text me when I'm in the Zone!" The girls then rolled their eyes and walked off, they were going to ,Macey's house for a mean girls movie night! **(A/N WOOP WOOP MEAN GIRLS!) **But then I remembered... it was a mean girls movie night which probably meant I would be getting loads, and loads, and loads of mean girls quotes sent to me through text from the gang even though they promised they wouldn't text me! We do this a lot, when one of us is left out from the group and we are watching a movie we all love, we would send quotes to each other that have been said in the movie! I know, how sad are we? So anyway just in case this happened I turned my phone onto silent.

I walked into the drama room and turned on the spotlights and then dragged my favourite stool to the middle of the 'stage' area and turned to face the wall as I cannot face the door when singing. I then got out my guitar and started humming/strumming different notes randomly. It then turned into a song that I had been thinking of / singing lately because of one thing, or shall I say person, Zach...

_Chill out, what you yellin' for?_  
_Lay back, it's all been done before_  
_And if you could only let it be_  
_You will see_  
_I like you the way you are_  
_When we're drivin' in your car_  
_And you're talking to me one on one_  
_But you've become..._

_Somebody else 'round everyone else_  
_You're watching your back like you can't relax_  
_You're tryin' to be cool_  
_You look like a fool to me_  
_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_  
_Gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this_  
_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_No, no, no_

_You come over unannounced_  
_Dressed up like you're somethin' else_  
_Where you are ain't where it's at_  
_You see you're making me laugh out_  
_When you strike your pose_  
_Take off all your preppy clothes_  
_You know you're not fooling anyone_  
_When you've become..._

_Somebody else 'round everyone else_  
_You're watchin' your back like you can't relax_  
_You're tryin' to be cool_  
_You look like a fool to me_  
_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_  
_Gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this_  
_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_No, no, no_

_Chill out, what you yellin' for?_  
_Lay back, it's all been done before_  
_And if you could only let it be_  
_You will see..._

_Somebody else 'round everyone else_  
_You're watching your back like you can't relax_  
_You're trying to be cool,_  
_You look like a fool to me_  
_Tell me_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_  
_Gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this_  
_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_No no_

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah, yeah)_  
_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else_  
_Gets me frustrated_  
_Life's like this_  
_You, you fall and you crawl and you break_  
_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_  
_You promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it_  
_No no no_

I then put my guitar down on the floor and put my hands over my eyes, covering my face getting ready to cry,I hate Zach, he makes everything complicated, and yeah, that's cliché but it's true! But then I was stopped as behind me I heard a slow clapping sound. S***! I sat up straight and swivelled round on my chair to face the person there at the door... **(A/N Sorry guys but I just want to say something to redheadcammie02 and Jade Conroy... swivel is a new Miranda word!) **And of course who else would it be then the gorgeous Zachary Goode. When I turned around he continued to clap, this time less sarcastically.

"How long have you been there?" I said this while cringing, hoping that he had only arrived.

He just cocked his eyebrow and smirked whilst saying... "Long enough" I knew I wasn't going to get a proper answer so I didn't push. I just stood up, put my guitar away and walked over to the comfy armchair in the corner and slunk into it. While I was sat there I pulled my phone out and turned it on. Straight away I had about 50 different pop-ups go off at once. (How right was I?) Of course they were from the girls. Like I said before they were watching mean girls and I knew what was coming so I braced myself for all the quotes that would be coming my way… **(A/N By the way if you haven't watched mean girls then 1: skip this part out and 2: go out and buy mean girls because you have missed out on the most girly but awesome film ever!)**

'That's so fetch' 'Stop trying to make fetch happen!'

'On Wednesday we wear pink!'

'Is butter a carb?'

'BOO, YOU WHORE!'

'She doesn't even go here!'

'Four for you glen coco, you go glen coco!' **(A/N My personal fave!)**

'Get in loser, were going shopping!'

'Would you like us to assign you someone to butter your muffin?'

'That's why her hair is so big; its full of secrets'

'You can't just ask someone why their white!'

'She asked me how to spell orange!'

'She's a life ruiner, she ruins people's lives!'

'My hairline is so weird!' 'My pores are huge!' 'My nail beds suck!' 'Um, I have really bad breath in the morning?'

'DO NOT TRUST HER SHE IS A FUGLY SLUT!'

Ok that's enough I cannot possibly read anymore I'm laughing too much! When I put my phone away I look up to see Zach hovering above me. I gesture to sit on the stool next to me with my head and he nods and slips not onto the stool but the same armchair I'm sat on causing me to slide closer to him! What is he doing? Okay I admit I'm kinda liking it and literally melting inside but I mean come on, he is with Tina!

"When did you learn to do that?" He asked me with his eyebrows raised again and I then remembered my massive stage fright problem and went red and put my head in my lap with my hands over my face so he wouldn't see me going red.

"I learnt to play the guitar when I was younger, and my mum gave me singing lessons when I was four." After I said that we sat there in silence for a few minutes before I finally took my hands away from my face and sat up straight, he was looking at me, and by the looks of it he had been for the whole time I was looking away. Our eyes met and we were staring into each other's eyes until I broke it by looking away. BREATH CAMMIE, BREATH.

"Cammie you are an amazing singer, but just one question, who were you singing about?" He asked. Oh great he knew I was singing about someone, just lie!

"I wasn't singing about _anyone_ I was just, um singing."

"I don't believe you, especially since I know the lyrics to that song!" Oh great, just tell the truth then!

"Just some guy." I said this whilst looking to the side. Straight away I knew I was blushing but luckily I don't think he could see. I think I heard he mutter something like 'Josh' angrily under his breath but I couldn't be sure. We then AGAIN sat in awkward silence. I went to get my phone out of my back pocket and ended up half lying on Zach as we were still pressed tightly together. I finally managed to get it out of my pocket and I tried to fit back into my space. Unfortunately when I was leaning on Zach he had slid a few centimeters into my 'area' and I could not fit back. I looked at him to ask him to budge but he was texting away on his phone, probably to Tina. I was about to ask him again but then I realized that I was enjoying sitting on Zach's lap! I mean who wouldn't?! I was about to get settled when Zach stood up and went over to his bag which he had put in the corner. As he was getting something out of his bag I asked the one thing that had been on my mind, and on yours.

"Zach, what are you doing here?" He carried on searching whilst he answered.

"I was just passing looking for Grant when I heard you singing. I needed Grant to help me practice my lines but I thought I would come and see you instead. We haven't talked in ages." And he was right, we haven't. Even in the classes we were both in we didn't sit next to each other anymore. I then remembered that he said he needed to practice lines? Whatever that meant? But then it clicked. Romeo and Juliet.

Zach finished fumbling about in his bag and walked over to me holding two lots of bunches of papers. "Hey Cammie, would you mind going through my lines with me? You can be Juliet, or Romeo, you can choose!" He said the last bit smugly and started laughing as he handed me the script.

"Sure what scene do you want to go through?" Ok I know what you're thinking…'Why does she want to do drama when she has stage fright?' Well the answer to that is simple, when singing you are you and nobody else but in drama you are someone else and not you. Okay, I know that was confusing. Anywway…

"Let's go from act 1, scene 5, page 5." I flicked to the page and I walked to the stage area. Zach followed and got into character he grabbed my hand as it said so in the script and started reading…

"If I profane with my unworthiest hand

This holy shrine, the gentle sin is this:

My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand

To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."- Zach.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,

Which mannerly devotion shows in this,

For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,

And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."- Cammie, it then said for me to step closer and I did, completely overcome with my character…

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?"- Zach. It then said we were suppost to look into each others eyes, so we did…

"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."- Cammie. We then stepped even closer and I could feel is breath on my forehead…

"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair"-Z

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake."-C

"Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take."-Z He then stepped even closer so that we were touching.

"And then we kiss?" I whispered still looking into his eyes. He nodded but before his lips could reach mine I broke away. "I CAN'T, YOUR WITH TINA!" I then picked up my bag and guitar and ran out of the room.

**A/N CLIFFHANGER! BOOM, bet that got ya, haha right I might be publishing on Thursday, which is the 19th of feb so please review and tell me what you think, it would mean a lot xxxx**

**-Booksmartbookworm**


	6. Chapter 6: The storm

Awkward Encounters

**A/N Hey, long time no see, I'm sooooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in ages and ages and ages e.c.t but I have been sooo busy and I know that's not an excuse but just to make it up to you I have made this chapter extra-long! I know how I ended up the last chapter and I just want to give a FYI to all Jammie haters out there that you shouldn't worry about what happened last chapter because I have a feeling you will like this next chapter. Anyway shoutouts!...**

**Haha: Glad you like it. xx**

**Ohnobody: I'm happy you like this story so far, hopefully it will get better. xx**

**Zammieandjackunzel4evaderp: Haha sooooooooooo happy you like it, I hope you like this chapter… xx**

**Kelsey: Okay officially my longest review so far... congratulations! I'm really pleased that you think that I'm a good writer and that I made you laugh and that I'm one of your favourite authors. I hope you like this next chapter and I promise, tonnes of Zammie! **

**Miaadventure: Haha I know, I hate cliffhangers too. I'm sorry that I didn't update when I said I would but I just got caught up in everyting. Xx**

**Redheadcammie02: Damn it Cammie! I thought that too but I changed it haha xx**

**Bookslover2000: Tbh I don't really know if you are joking or not? ;) Haha but this chapter will hopefully take that back xx**

**Gallaghergirls13BYE: Sorry that I haven't had chance to PM you but I have just been caught up with stuff and I haven't had the time to but anyway I'm glad that you liked me going with the lines idea, it was your idea after all and I think it went really well with the story. You know how you said that chapter 5 was your favourite chapter yet? Well I have a feeling you will change your mind after reading this next chapter xxxx …**

Chapter 6: The storm

"Hey Cam, you watching the football match tonight?"

It's Friday and in case any of you forgot its mine and Josh's date tonight. The plan was for us to meet up after the big football match at school and just 'hang out' afterwards. I know I should be way more happier than I'm acting right now but last night has really confused me. I thought I was over Zach but last night when he nearly kissed me I actually questioned kissing him back but then I remembered Tina and I backed off and ran. GOD I HATE THAT GIRL. She interferes with everything I do and always gets in the way of my life but back to the real word because you probably don't want to hear my sob story and anyway I should be happy shouldn't I? The schools most popular guy likes me! Me!

"Yeah!" *bell rings* Finally! I'm now going to go home, take a shower and get ready for tonight.

"Go Zach, wooooo!" I look over to my left to see Tina at the edge of the pitch with all the other cheerleaders, supporting/getting the attention of the boys from our school on the pitch. And of course Tina was cheering on Zach screaming out her lungs and waving her pom-poms as hard as she could. If she waved them any harder I swear she was going to dislocate both of her wrists.

The digital clock was counting down the minutes left of the match, there was two more minutes left of the game and it was 4-4. It was probably going to stay that way anyway because the ball was all the way over to the other side of the pitch away from the other team's goal.

But then out of nowhere Zach tackled one of the older and stronger boys from the other team and was heading over to the goal. 1 minute left. He dribbled past all the other team members and aimed for the goal. 20 seconds. GOALLLLLLLLLLLLL! 5-4 to us, woop woop!  
*FULL TIME!*  
Everyone then stood up and started cheering. People were chanting Zach's name and he was picked up by everyone in his team and carried over to the trophy. It was awarded to him and his team and then they did the victory walk all around the pitch with other boys from the team on each other's shoulders. Zach and Josh were on some peoples shoulders who I didn't know and they were each holding onto either side of the trophy, hoisting it in the air for all too see. Josh caught my eye and winked at me and I'm sure I went red blushing.

"Hey Cammie!" I turned around to see Josh running towards me, it looked like he had had a quick change and then came straight to me. "Hey, I want to show you something…!" He then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the direction in which he was going. We got to the back of school and he stopped and grabbed my other hand.

"Cammie, I really like you." He then turned around and kissed me! Wait, let me say that again, HE KISSED ME! And it. Was. AWFUL! Yes, I did say that right, awful! I pulled away and was about to say I was leaving when he pushed me against a wall, put his hands on my waist and started kissing me again. I pulled away:

"Sorry, I don't think I'm into you in 'that way'." I then started walking away but he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him then pushed me back up against the wall. He put his lips near my ear and whispered to me:

"Nobody, says no to me." He sounded innocent yet when I looked up at him his face had a sneer glued there, I mean if I were him at this moment of time and the wind changed and I was stuck like that I wouldn't bother coming into school.

He then re-placed his hands on my waist and started kissing my neck.

"Josh, GET, OFF, ME!" I said this whilst pushing his chest but he was too strong and just rocked slightly backwards. His hands moved down to my hips and his lips moved to the top of my neck and chin.

"JOSH, GET OFF ME!" I then started kicking him but he just moved to my ear and whispered to me again.

"Stop struggling, you're not going to get away" I then started kicking again.

"JOSH, GET THE HELL OFF ME!" It then happened as quick as a flash, Josh was yanked away from me and was knocked clean out with a punch to the face. I then heard my hero speak.

"SHE TOLD YOU TO GET OFF!" Josh stirred on the floor and half waddled/crawled across the floor to get away from the mysterious figure. I then straight away recognised the voice, the melted caramel voice of Zachary Goode. And Dam did he look hot at this moment of time, I mean he did just beat someone up for me but anyway back to present Zach.

"Zach?" He then turned around and pulled his hood down.

"Are you ok?" He walked up to me so that we were about an inch away from each other.

"Yeah it's just, I never expected Josh to be like that."

"Yeah, to describe him in one word that word would be dick."

"Or arsehole" I said this whilst looking over to the direction of the figure hobbling away in the distance.

"Yep, definitely!"

"Hey um thanks for that."

"For that? No problem, long time coming even if I do say so myself."

"Yeah well thanks anyway, by the way, how did you get here? I thought you would be out celebrating with Tina?" When I said her name my face dropped. I'm here flirting with my enemies boyfriend, and that's not good.

"Tina? Why would I…" But he didn't finish because thunder struck in the air and it started raining really hard. I instantly put my hands above my head to cover my hair whilst Zach took his jacket off and put it around my shoulders.

He pointed out a partially open window near the bottom of the wall he was leaning on before which lead into the schools basement. I nodded my head and headed for the window.

"It's a short drop but I can go first and catch you." Without an answer from me he opened the window a little further open and jumped in. I heard a soft thud as he landed and heard him yell up to me.

"Just jump, I will catch you." I removed my heels and positioned myself at the window and jumped. I fell for a split couple of seconds before Zach caught me. It took me a second to realise but Zach had caught me at my hip and my thigh. But not only that I just remembered that I was wearing a dress and as Zach caught me my dress slid up to the top of thighs! I sooooooooooooo hope that Zach doesn't have night vision eyesight or I'm screwed! (And yes I am wearing my hello kitty nickers not that it worsens the already embarrassing facts or anything.)

"Okay, Zach, you can put me down now!" We had been stood/sat like that for about five minutes now and I think it was time to talk.

"Just give me a second." He then just adjusted his arms on me so that his hands were higher up my thighs like 2cm from my ass and then he dropped me and I think smirked.

"Wow it's dark!" Probably one of the most dumbest things I have ever said! And this is why:

"Awww. Are you scared? Do you want me to hold your hand?" And there it is! He then brushed past me and whilst doing so he brushed my hand.

"Hey! Don't talk down to me!"

"Well I can't exactly talk up to you can I? Your too short!" I sort of then stood there for a few minutes with my mouth hanging open. I heard Zach shuffle across the floor.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies" "Found the light switch!"

"Finally!" The light turned on and flickered for a few seconds before turning back off again.

"Great, so now what?" No answer.

"ZACH?"

"ZACH?"

"AAAAARGHHHHHHHHHH! SHIT!" Zach came up behind me and jumped me.

"What the hell was that for?" He just shrugged his shoulders and answered:

"I dunno, I just got bored."

"Well just don't do it again!"

"OK, OK!" "Anyway, while we 'are here why don't I finish telling you about Tina?"

"There's nothing for me to know though is there? You two are going out and…" But I didn't get a chance to finish because Zach was interrupting me…

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! YOU THINK I'M GOING OUT WITH TINA? TINA? HAHAH"

"Wait so you two aren't going out?"

"NO WAY. Y?"

"She's told everyone you're going out"

"Bitch!"

"So it's not true?"

"No."

"Oh thank god!" WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

"What's that supposed to mean?" OH SHIT!

"Oh, nothing" As I said that lightning struck outside and I jumped back into Zach. He wrapped his hands around me and turned me around.

"Zach… What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago and something I shouldn't have let you stop me do."

"And what's that?" Before he could answer he was dipping me in the dark and was kissing me. I was so shocked that I didn't do anything and just sort of rested there. Something I regreted very soon as he broke away and took a step back.

"Sorry, that was out of line, I shouldn't have done th…" But I stopped him as I ran up to him and kissed him. He was the one who was surprised at first but then he relaxed into it and again dipped me. I went to reach for his chest and in doing so I slipped, wait no, we slipped and I fell on top off him.

"Hahaha"

"That was bound to happen wasn't it?"

"Yeah, haha. Shall we try again?"

"I think we should" I then pushed my lips up to his and this time we were both ready. He leaned into it and I put my hands in his hair.

I then heard footsteps from outside the door. REALLY? NOW? We then got up. Zach helped me up out the window and we walked our separate ways.

**A/N Sorry! I rushed the ending I hope it was still good though. I want your opinions on if I should stop now or keep writing ? plz review and favourite xxxxx**


	7. AN

Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update but I really need your opinion on something. I have been told that my most recent update has not been as good as my previous chapters and that you can tell that I rushed some parts. So I would like to ask if I should take down chapter 6 and re-write it and add more information or if I should leave it up. I would really like you to comment your opinions on this so I can decide if I should start writing chapter 7 or if I should re-write chapter 6. Thanx guys, once I have had some reviews/comments on this I will start writing the next chapter. Xxx

Love you guys :) 3 xxx booksmartbookworm xxx-!


	8. Chapter 6: The storm new

Awkward Encounters

**A/N- Hey, everyone. This is the second time I have put up chapter 6 so hopefully this is better than the other attempt. Sorry this isn't a new chapter but I promise it is totally worth reading this. Ly xxx (P.S a small thanx to redheadcammie02 who helped me re-write this chappie! Ly girl 3)**

Chapter 6: The storm- (edited)

"Hey Cam, you watching the football match tonight?"

It's Friday and in case any of you forgot its mine and Josh's date night. And I'm ecstatic (note the sarcasm?). The plan was for us to meet up after the big football match at school and just 'hang out' afterwards. I know I should be way happier than I'm acting right now but last night has really confused me. I thought I was over Zach but then last night when he nearly kissed me I actually questioned kissing him back. I mean, he has a GIRLFRIEND! And I DO NOT want to become the villain that destroys the happy ending of a big movie. Especially since the big star of that movie is Tina. She even posted on Facebook that she and Zach are now going to prom together. Yes, I admit it, I was stalking her account but come on, I was desperate to see what the bitch got up to at the weekend. BUT GOD I HATE THAT GIRL. She interferes with everything I do and always gets in the way of my life. But hey, back to the real word I guess because you probably don't want to hear my sob story of my broken heart etcetera. And anyway I should be happy shouldn't I? The schools most popular guy likes me! Me! How modest am I?

"Yeah!" *bell rings* Finally! I'm now going to go home, take a shower and get ready for tonight.

"Go Zach, wooooo!" I look over to my left to see Tina at the edge of the pitch with all the other cheerleaders, supporting our schools team whilst getting the attention of the boys from the opposite team. Then again it was kind of impossible not to see them, I mean they take the saying 'pink makes the boys wink' to a whole new level. But of course Tina was cheering on Zach screaming out her lungs and waving her pom-poms as hard as she could. If she waved them any harder I swear she was going to dislocate both of her wrists. I mean come on girl, your trying way too hard.

The digital clock was counting down the minutes left of the match, there was one maybe two more minutes left of the game and it was 4-4. It was probably going to stay that way anyway because the ball was all the way on the other side of the pitch away from the other team's goal.

But then out of nowhere Zach tackled one of the older and stronger boys from the other team and was heading over to the goal. 1 minute left. He dribbled past all the other team members and aimed for the goal. 20 seconds. GOALLLLLLLLLLLLL! 5-4 to us, woop woop! I`ll tell you what, the boy got skill.  
*FULL TIME!*  
Everyone then stood up and started cheering. People were chanting Zach's name and he was picked up by everyone in his team and carried over to the trophy. It was awarded to him and his team and then they did the victory walk all around the pitch with other boys from the team on each other's shoulders. Zach and Josh were on some peoples shoulders who I didn't know and they were each holding onto either side of the trophy, hoisting it in the air for all too see. Josh caught my eye and winked at me and I'm sure I went red blushing.

"Hey Cammie!" I turned around to see Josh running towards me, it looked like he had had a quick change and then came straight to me. "Hey, I want to show you something…!" He then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the direction in which he was going. We got to the back of school and he stopped and grabbed my other hand.

"Cammie, I really like you." He then made a rash decision of turning around and kissing me! Wait, let me say that again, HE KISSED ME! And it. Was. AWFUL! Yes, I did just say that, and if you want me to confirm once again what I just said; it. Was. Awful! I pulled away awkwardly and was about to say I was leaving when he pushed me against a wall, put his hands on my waist and started kissing me again. (He obviously didn't get the 'pull away AWKWARDLY approach' ) I pulled away (Again):

"Sorry, I don't think I'm into you in 'that way'." I then started walking away rolling my eyes at the mistake I had made; but he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him then pushed me back up against the wall aggressively, he wasn't playing around this time. He put his lips near my ear and whispered to me:

"Nobody, says no to me." You could hear it in his voice that he sounded innocent yet when I looked up at him his face had a sneer glued there, I mean if I were him at this moment of time and the wind changed and I was stuck like that I wouldn't bother coming into school.

He then re-placed his hands on my waist and started kissing my neck.

"Josh, GET, OFF, ME!" I said this whilst pushing his chest but he was too strong and just rocked slightly backwards. His hands moved down to my hips and his lips moved to the top of my neck and chin.

"JOSH, GET OFF ME!" I then started kicking him but he just moved to my ear and whispered to me again.

"Stop struggling, you're not going to get away" I then started kicking again.

"JOSH, GET THE HELL OFF ME!" It then happened as quick as a flash, Josh was yanked away from me and was knocked clean out with a punch to the face. I then heard my hero speak.

"SHE TOLD YOU TO GET OFF!" Josh stirred on the floor:

"WHAT THE HELL MAN?" Josh slurred this whilst half waddling/crawling across the floor to get away from the mysterious figure. I then finally recognised the voice of the mysterious figure, the melted caramel voice of Zachary Goode. And Dam did he look hot at this moment of time, I mean he did just beat someone up for me but and everything but mmmhmmmm I like what I see, anyway back to present Zach.

"Zach?" He then turned around and pulled his hood down. My heart literally just exploded. Is it even possible that Zach can get hotter in just a few hours? Well the answer to this very interesting question is hell yes, HELL YES!

"Are you ok?" He walked up to me so that we were about an inch away from each other; we were that close that I had to look up at him in order to talk.

"Yeah it's just, I never expected Josh to be like that."

"Yeah, to describe him in one word that word would be dick."

"Or arsehole" I said this whilst looking over to the direction of the figure hobbling away in the distance.

"Yep, that sums him up!"

"Hey, um thanks for that."

"For that? No problem, long time coming even if I do say so myself."

"Yeah well thanks anyway, by the way, how did you get here? I thought you would be out celebrating with Tina?" When I said her name my face dropped. I'm here flirting with my enemies' boyfriend, and that's not good. This is the part in the movie when the audience realises who the real threat is, and that would be me.

"Tina? Why would I…" But he didn't finish because thunder struck in the air and it started raining really hard. I instantly put my hands above my head to cover my hair whilst Zach took his jacket off and put it around my shoulders. I was so not totally checking him out right now as his thin top was being soaked through and sticking to his chest. SNAP OUT OF IT!

He pointed out a partially open window near the bottom of the wall he was leaning on before which lead into the schools basement. I nodded my head and headed for the window.

"It's a short drop but I can go first and catch you." Without an answer from me he opened the window a little further open and jumped in. I heard a soft thud as he landed and heard him yell up to me.

"Just jump, I will catch you." I removed my heels and positioned myself at the window and jumped. I fell for a split couple of seconds before Zach caught me. It took me a second to realise but Zach had caught me at my hip and my thigh. But not only that I just remembered that I was wearing a dress and as Zach caught me my dress slid up to the top of thighs! I sooooooooooooo hope that Zach doesn't have night vision eyesight or I'm screwed! (And yes I am wearing my hello kitty nickers not that it worsens the already embarrassing facts or anything.)

"Okay, Zach, you can put me down now!" We had been stood/sat like that for about five minutes now and I think it was time to talk.(Not that I was hating the situation or anything ;) )

"Just give me a second." He then just adjusted his arms on me so that his hands were higher up my thighs like 2cm from my ass and then he dropped me and I think smirked. I could sense it.

"Wow it's dark!" Probably one of the most dumbest things I could of possibly ever said! And this is why:

"Awww. Are you scared? Do you want me to hold your hand?" And there it is! The cocky but yet sexy side of Zach that we all know and love. He then brushed past me and whilst doing so he brushed my hand.

"Hey! Don't talk down to me!"

"Well I can't exactly talk up to you can I? Your too short!" I sort of then stood there for a few minutes with my mouth hanging open. I heard Zach shuffle across the floor.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies" Yep, I think that proves the theory that he has night vision eyesight. I heard some shuffling and then:"Found the light switch!"

"Finally!" The light turned on and flickered for a few seconds before turning back off again.

"Great, so now what?" No answer.

"ZACH?"

"ZACH?"

"AAAAARGHHHHHHHHHH! SHIT!" Zach had come up behind me and quite literally scared the shit out of me.

"What the hell was that for?" He just shrugged his shoulders and answered:

"I dunno, I just got bored."

"Well just don't do it again!" I then gave him a death stare which I think he sensed.

"OK, OK!" I think I could see the outline of two hands raised. "Anyway, while we are here why don't I finish telling you about Tina?"

"There's nothing for me to know though is there? You two are going out and…" But I didn't get a chance to finish because Zach was interrupting me…

"WHOA WHOA WHOA! YOU THINK I'M GOING OUT WITH TINA? TINA? HAHAH." I then felt a pair of eyes on me and a not-so-sure voice saying: "Your joking right?"

"Wait so you two aren't going out?"

"NO WAY. WHY?"

"She's told everyone you're going out"

"Bitch!"

"So it's not true?"

"No."

"Oh thank god!" WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

"What's that supposed to mean?" OH SHIT!

"Oh, nothing" As I said that lightning struck outside and I jumped back into Zach. He wrapped his hands around me and turned me around.

"Zach… What are you doing?"

"Something I should have done a long time ago and something I shouldn't have let you stop me do."

"And what's that?" Before he could answer he was dipping me in the dark and was kissing me. I was so shocked that I didn't do anything and just sort of rested there. Something I regretted very soon as he broke away and took a step back.

"Sorry, that was out of line, I shouldn't have done th…" But I stopped him as I ran up to him and kissed him. He was the one who was surprised at first but then he relaxed into it and again dipped me. I went to reach for his chest and in doing so I slipped, wait no, we slipped and I fell on top off him.

"Hahaha"

"OW!"

"What?

"You bit my lip"

"That was bound to happen wasn't it?"

"Yeah, haha. Shall we try again?"

"I think we should" I then pushed my lips up to his and this time we were both ready. He leaned into it and I put my hands in his hair.

I then heard footsteps from outside the door. REALLY? NOW? We then got up. Zach helped me up out the window and I started laughing.

"What?" I didn't speak and just carried on laughing.

"Come on, tell me"

"Oh its nothing" We walked our separate ways. When I got half way home and burst out laughing again. When me and Zach had gone out of the basement Zach had makeup all over his face. And I'm not even going to talk about his hair.

**A/N plz review and favourite, Please tell me if it was any better than the last chapter 6 or even if it is worse xxxxxxxxxxx ly.**


	9. chapter 9

**_I know, it's been a while guys, sorry. I'm not proud to say that I am leaving the story behind, if someone wants they can adopt my story and carry it on but if that doesn't happen then I'm sorry but awkward encounters is ended. I have no idea what to write about so I probably won't even be writing anything else on fanfiction, so bye guys, please can I have some advice on what to do, byeee xxxxx_**

**_Booksmartbookworm x_**


End file.
